The fake psychic's guide to treasure hunting
by bolt fan 21
Summary: while on vacation in Washington D.C., Shawn, Gus , and Henry join the National treasure gang to look for Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

The fake psychic's guide to treasure hunting. By Bolt fan 21.

Chapter 1: Flash back!

1987.

It was a beautiful summer after noon, the perfect kind of day for some treasure hunting. "Do you really think there's a pirate treasure buried in your back yard Shawn"? Gus asked his best friend Shawn. " Of course there is Gus, no one would think to look here". Said Shawn. "What if we get caught Shawn"? Gus asked Shawn." We're not going to get caught Gus". Shawn told Gus. Five seconds later, Shawn's dad Henry pulled in the drive way. "It's my dad, run"! Shawn said , making a run for the house. "Shawn, and Gus! Get out here"! Henry said so loudly , that people in Asia could probably hear him. " What is all this"? Henry asked Shawn and Gus. " We were just looking for buried treasure dad". Shawn told his dad. " Shawn , how many times do I have to tell you there is no pirate treasure in our back yard"? Henry asked Shawn." forty-two"? Shawn asked jokingly. "Okay Shawn I'll tell you what. You and Gus fill all these holes, then you guys go in and start on your summer reading list". Henry told Shawn. " Okay dad, we will". Shawn said. " Good , now get to work". Said Henry , handing them shovels.

Author's note: i would like to thank everyone who read my first fan-fiction story " just an old friend, and any new readers for reading the first chapter of " The fake psychic's guide to treasure hunting". I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2: the adventure begins!

Chapter 2: The adventure begins!

Present day.

" Tell me dad , why are we vacationing in Washington D.C."? Shawn asked his father Henry. "Because Shawn, unlike Florida , Washington D.C. is actually educational". Henry told Shawn. "How did you convince Gus to come anyways"? Shawn asked Henry. " Gus wanted to see where they filmed National Treasure". Henry told Shawn , and the two of them shared a good laugh. Gus just sat in the back seat and glared at them. " Henry , you promised that you wouldn't tell Shawn". Gus told Henry , still glaring at Shawn. " Don't worry Gus, your secret is safe with me". Shawn said , still laughing . " Look ! It's the house from the end of the first movie". Gus said, pointing to a house a few yards away. " You're right Gus. Look , it says that you can take a tour". Shawn said , pointing to a sign in the yard. " What do you say dad , can we take a tour"? Shawn asked Henry. "Okay, but I hope it will be better than the world's eighth biggest ball of silly string". Said Henry. So the trio walked into the house , not thinking that they would be joining a treasure hunt.


	3. Chapter 3: the search begins

Chapter 3: the search begins.

So Shawn , Gus , and Henry, went for a tour of the house from National Treasure.

" Hello I'm Abigail Chase, I'll be your tour guide today". Abigail said , shaking hands with Shawn . " Hi I'm Shawn Spencer , I'm the head Psychic for the S.B.P.D, and this is my partner Maxwell Shorts". Shawn said, and Gus turned to glare at Shawn.

" He's kidding , I'm Burton Guster, but you can call me Gus". Gus told Abigail.

" Okay , nice to met you Shawn and Gus, and you are"? Abigail told Shawn and Gus.

" I'm Henry Spencer, and it's an honor to be here". Henry said , shaking hands with Abigail. " Oh yeah I've heard of you Shawn, Ben and I see you and Gus on the news all the time". Said Abigail . " Awesome, Gus and I are big fans of your's". Shawn told Abigail. "Hey Shawn, how would you guys like to join me , Ben, and Riley's search for Atlantis"? Abigail asked Shawn. " We would love to, when do we start"? Said Shawn. "Well, we'll need to have a meeting today, but we start tomorrow at 6:30 am. sharp. Do you think you guys can handle it"? Abigail asked. " Of course we can Abigail , we'll be there at 6:30 am. tomorrow". Said Shawn. "Okay, we'll see you here tomorrow at 6:30 am. then". Abigail said. "Okay we'll be here". Said Shawn. "Okay, we'll see you then". Abigail said. " Bye , it was nice meeting you". Shawn said. "It was nice to meet you too Shawn , bye". Abigail said.


	4. Chapter 4: the first clue!

Chapter 4: the first clue.

10:30 am the next morning.

" Hey Abigail, what time were your friends supposed to meet us here"? Riley asked Abigail , while absentmindedly flinging a pencil at the ceiling. " They said they'd be here at 6:30, I'm sure they're just running late". Abigail told Riley. "Yeah try Four hours late , I really don't think they're coming". Riley told Abigail, aiming yet another pencil for the ceiling , before being stopped by Ben. Just then Shawn , Gus, and Henry, showed up in Gus's car. " I told you they were coming Riley". Said Abigail." Hey guys, we're so glad you could make it"! Said Abigail , receiving a weird look from Riley. " Oh yeah ,Ben and Riley , I would like you to meet Shawn , Henry , and Gus. Shawn , Henry , and Gus , this is Ben Gates and Riley Poole". Said Abigail." Okay, now that we're all acquainted , where's the next clue"? Shawn asked Ben." It's at The **Eiffel Tower". Ben told Shawn. " Well , what are we waiting for? Let's go"! Said Shawn. So they all piled into cars , and left for Paris. Abigail, Ben, and Shawn got into Abigail's car,and Henry, Riley, and Gus got into Gus's car. It was pretty quiet in Gus's car , until Riley broke the silence. " Hi, I'm Riley". Riley said,while shaking hands with Gus. " I'm Gus. It's nice to meet you Riley". Said Gus. " It's nice too meet you too Gus". Said Riley. " So Gus, have you ever been on a treasure hunt"? Riley asked Gus.**" **Once, when Shawn , his uncle Jack, and I found ****Bouchard's treasure". Gus told Riley. " Don't forget the time you and Shawn dug up the back yard looking for pirate treasure". Henry said, and Riley laughed after he said that. " For the record that was all Shawn's idea". Gus told Riley, who was still laughing. Soon they were all on a plane for Paris, eagerly waiting to see what kind of an adventure awaited them. **


	5. Chapter 5: the Eiffeil tower

Chapter 5: The Eiffel tower.

3:22 pm the next day.

The next day Riley, Abigail ,Gus , Ben, Shawn , and Henry , arrived in Paris . So after

they booked a few rooms at a nearby hotel, They dropped their stuff off in their rooms, then they left to go see the Eiffel Tower. " I can't believe we're really here. It's way better than the pictures you see on post cards". Said Gus. " I know , get a picture of me pretending to lean against it, so we can send it to Jules". Shawn said , tossing Gus his camera phone . Gus reluctantly took the picture for Shawn. " Do you guys really know someone named Jules"? Riley asked Gus. " No , her name is really Juliet , but Shawn calls her Jules". Gus told Riley. " Shush ! She's texting me back". Said Shawn. " Well , what does it say"? Riley asked Shawn. " It says " Ha ha Shawn! I know that's fake!" I am surprised she didn't fall for that". Shawn said , in a slightly girly voice.

" We found the next clue guys"! Said Abigail. " Well what does it say"? Shawn asked , looking over Abigail's shoulder. " It says "The red rock in Australia" wow that's interesting ". Said Abigail. " It's Ayes rock, I was a tour guide for three months". Said Shawn , and everyone gave him a shocked look. "He had a bunch of jobs after high school". Henry explained, and everyone said oh. " Hey Ben, isn't that Ian over there"? Riley asked, pointing at someone in the distance. " It is, let's get out of here , quick everyone to the cars"! Ben said motioning to the cars.

Author's note: thanks to every one that's read this so far. Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, I'll post chapter 6 tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: the plan

Chapter 6 : the plan.

So Shawn, Gus, Henry, Riley, Ben , and Abigail , all went back to to the hotel to figure out what to do about Ian . " How did Ian get out of prison any ways, agent Sadusky said that he would go to prison for a very long time"? Riley asked , while flinging a pencil at the celling. " I don't know Riley, maybe they let him go early". Said Ben. " Here's a better question , how did Ian find us in the first place "? Shawn asked , while joining Riley's game of flinging pencils at the ceiling. " Ian's probably got a million ways of finding us, plus he probably has people to do it for him". Said Ben. " Who is this Ian any ways"? Henry asked. " You must excuse my dad, he fell asleep during the first National Treasure movie". Said Shawn. " Ian was the bad guy in the first movie". Gus told Henry, and Henry said okay. " So any ways we need a plan for getting to Australia , without Ian finding out about it ". Said Abigail. " I can get us on the first flight to Australia for tomorrow". Riley said, flinging another pencil at the ceiling.

Later that day.

" It says the first plane to Australia leaves at 7:40 am , should we go for it"? Riley asked Ben. " Yes , I'll pick up our tickets tonight". Said Ben. " Okay then ,we leave at 6:00 tomorrow morning". Riley said.


	7. Chapter 7:ian's return

Chapter 7: Ian's return.

2:30 pm the next day.

The next day they went to Ayes rock. " Wow , I wonder how we can go up there to look for the clue"? Riley asked. " Leave that to me, I used to work here". Shawn said walking towards one of the tour guides. " Sophie Disher, I can't believe you still work here". Shawn said to the tour guide. " Shawn Spencer, what brings you back here"? Sophie asked. "Actually , I wanted to see if you could take us to the top of the mountain". Said Shawn. " You'll have to take me as well". Said Ian. " Ian , how did you get here"? Shawn asked. " Excuse me for answering a question , with a question, but who are you"? Ian asked. " They call me Spooky, Spooky Mulder". Shawn told Ian. " He's Shawn Spencer, and that's his father Henry, and his friend Gus". Abigail said. " Anyways let's get going, I don't have all day". Said Ian. "Okay , it's fine with me". Said Shawn . " Don't speak again". Ian said pointing his gun at Shawn. Soon they reached the top of Ayes rock. " So psychic , where's the next clue"? Ian asked Shawn. Shawn looked around, and spotted a place where the dirt was higher. " Right over there". Shawn said, pointing to a place in the distance. So they dug until they found the next clue. " It says " the FBI building in Washington DC". Said Shawn. " Then that's where we'll go". Said Ian.


	8. Chapter 8: Jules joins the search!

Chapter 8 : Jules joins the search.

8:15 pm that night.

Later that night, Shawn and Gus were sitting in the hotel room , thinking about all that had happened that day. " Gus, what are you doing"? Shawn asked Gus. " I'm writing my will , so I'll have it in case Ian kills us". Said Gus. " Ian's not going to kill us Gus". Said Shawn. " How do you know? That nut case could turn on us at any time". Said Gus. " Because we will have police protection Gus, don't be a insane iguana". Shawn told Gus. " Shawn! You are not calling Jules"! Gus screamed at Shawn. " It's ringing". Shawn said, in a singsong voice. " Santa Barbra police Department, Juliet O'Hara speaking". Juliet said on, the other line. " Hey Jules , can you do me a favor"? Shawn asked Juliet. " Spencer, this had better be important". Juliet growled into the phone. " Okay number one: this is important, I'm offended that you thought I was calling you as a joke, number two: I need you to do a background check on an Ian Howe". Said Shawn. " Okay Ian Howe , it says he was in jail for five years for: attempted murder, kidnapping charges , for stealing the Declaration of Independence, and trespassing on government property. Shawn whatever you've gotten yourself into you need to get out of it now, this guy's really dangerous". Juliet said. " It's okay Jules, in fact want to join us, we're looking for Atlantis"? Shawn asked Juliet. " Sure Shawn, where's your next stop"? Juliet asked Shawn. " The FBI building in Washington DC". Said Shawn. " Okay, I'll meet you there around 3:30 tomorrow afternoon then". Juliet told Shawn. " Okay Jules we'll see you then. Hey can we talk to Lassie "? Shawn asked. " Sure , but just to warn you he's in a bad mood". Juliet said. " Maybe he'll be in a better mood after he talks to us". Shawn said. " I doubt it, but I'll put him on". Juliet said. " Lassiter". Lassiter said. " Lassidopolis, what's up buddy"? Shawn asked Lassiter. " Spencer, what do you want"? Lassiter asked Shawn. " Oh, just called to say we're on a huge treasure hunt , we'll send you a postcard okay"? Said Shawn. " Spencer , are you serious"? Lassiter asked. " Yup, well I've got to go, Gus is telling me to get off the phone. Talk to you later Lassie face". Said Shawn. " Okay bye". Lassiter said. " Bye". Said Shawn." Well Gus , Jules is going to join the hunt". Shawn told Gus. " Good , now can we order a pizza"? Gus asked. "Of course , half Hawaiian , half pepperoni"? Shawn asked Gus. " You know that's right". Said Gus.


	9. Chapter 9: the fbi building

Chapter 9: the FBI building .

4:20 pm the next day.

So after several hours on a plane , they arrived in Washington DC. " Jules, you actually came"! Shawn said, walking over to Juliet. " Of course I came Shawn, I've always wanted to go on a treasure hunt". Juliet said. " I know Jules, that's why I invited you". Said Shawn. " How did you know that"? Juliet asked Shawn. " I'm a psychic , remember"? Said Shawn. "Right, are we going to go in or not"? Juliet said, she was clearly not amused. "Yeah psychic , are we going in "? Ian asked mockingly. "Oh goody, Ian's here"! Shawn said sarcastically. "Let's just find the clue and get out of here". Abigail said. "Oh Ian, I forgot to tell you the real clue is on the Statue of Liberty in New York". Shawn told Ian, everyone but Ian knew he was lying. " Thanks Spencer, I knew I could count on you". Ian told Shawn. " Yup, now go find the clue and meet us here at 8:00 am tomorrow morning, okay". Shawn said. "Okay, I'll be here at 8:00 am tomorrow". Ian said turning to leave. So Ian left to find the "fake clue". " Shouldn't we go with him"? Riley asked Shawn. "To find a fake clue? I don't think so Riley". Shawn told Riley . "Ian's going to kill you, you know that right"? Riley said. "It's plausible". Said Shawn. " Boys , let's just get the clue, you can talk later". Abigail told them. So they went in to look for the clue. Luckily , the first person they ran into was Agent Sadusky. " Ben Gates, what can I help you with today"? Agent Sadusky asked . " We're actually looking for a clue, have you noticed anything unexplained about the building"? Ben asked. "Yes actually, follow me". Sadusky said. So Sadusky lead them to the basement , where they found a door with some sort of lock on it. " I hope you have a key Ben, no one that's every worked here has been able to find one". Sadusky told Ben. " Actually, I did find one in the attic that should fit". Ben said , pulling a key with a pineapple engraved on it out of his jacket pocket. Luckily the key was a perfect fit , and they were able to get into the room. "What is this place"? Riley asked , while looking around. " Looks like Mulder's office from X files ". Shawn said jokingly. " You know that they didn't actually film here Shawn". Gus told Shawn. " Yeah, I was just kidding with you Gus". Shawn said."Hey Ben ,I found something". Said Abigail. "Good work Abigail"! Said Ben. " It looks like a puzzle of some sort". Said Henry. " Now , we need to go some place where Ian can't find us". Ben said. " How about your dad's house Ben? He'd never think to look for us there". Riley suggested. "That might just work Riley, thanks". Ben told Riley. "You're welcome". Said Riley. "Alrighty then let's go"! Said Shawn.


	10. Chapter 10:just another clue

Chapter 10: Just another clue.

6:00 pm.

Some time later, they arrived at Ben's dad's house. "Just act normal , or my dad will know something is up". Ben said, while ringing the doorbell. "Ben, what a surprise , come on in". Patrick Gates said letting them in. "So Ben, who are your friends"? Patrick Gates asked. "This is Shawn Spencer, and his dad Henry,and his friends Gus and Juliet". Said Ben. "Well it's nice to meet you guys". Said Patrick. "Now the real reason we're here, is because we're hiding from Ian". Said Ben, and Patrick gave him a surprised look. " He dragged you four into all this"? Patrick asked , gesturing to Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Henry. "Literally". Gus , Henry, and Juliet said in unison. " I volunteered ". Shawn said proudly. "Well unvolunteer before you get killed, or before you waste your life searching for a treasure that doesn't exist". Patrick told Shawn. "Dad , please just let us hide here for a few hours , then we'll be out of here". Said Ben. " Okay, what are you guys looking for this time"? Patrick asked Ben. "Atlantis, I found a clue while I was cleaning out the attic". Ben told him. " Atlantis, how am I not surprised"? Patrick said with a chuckle. So they went to work on the puzzle. "Have you guys solved the cipher yet"? Patrick asked Ben. "Not yet, but we're getting close". Said Ben. " Well , we at least have the second word". Said Riley. "Good , what is it"?Ben asked Riley. " It's monument, what we have for the first word so far is _ a s _ ington". Said Riley. "It's the Washington Monument". Said Juliet. " Thank you juliet"! Said Ben. "Your welcome Ben". Said Juliet. "So dad, are you up for another treasure hunt"? Ben asked Patrick. "Of course I am, someone has to keep an eye on you guys". Patrick said jokingly. "Okay, we can get there in about 15 minutes , so dad pack your stuff and we can get there by 8:30". said Ben."Okay, i'll be ready in five minutes." said Patrick. "Okay then , we leave in five minutes". Said Ben.


	11. Chapter 11: of pineapples and monuments

Chapter 11: of pineapples and monuments.

8:30 pm.

So the team left Patrick's house quickly, so there wouldn't be the possibility of Ian finding them. "The funny thing is we were going to come here this week anyways". Said Henry. "Actually, he was going to drag me and Gus to all the monuments this week". Shawn told Riley. "Shawn's not really a big history fan". Said Henry. "Okay then, let's find the clue"! Riley said heading for the monument. "I think one of us should stay behind in case Ian finds us". Shawn said, taking a few steps back. "Right, Shawn you can stay out here if you want, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity". Henry told Shawn. "Okay you guys have fun, I'll stay out here with the psych-mobile". Said Shawn. "Here Shawn take this". Ben said, handing Shawn something that looked a lot like a hearing aid. "A hearing aid, my hearing is fine, but thanks anyways". Shawn told Ben. " It's an ear mike, that way you can reach us if something goes wrong". Ben told Shawn. "Okay, I will do that". Said Shawn. So they left Shawn to do whatever it is that Shawn does when nobody's around. Meanwhile everyone else was checking out the monument . " I think it's in the statue". Riley said, examining the statue of George Washington. " It's plausible, let's check there first". Said Ben. Luckily the next clue was there. " I was right". Riley said with a smile. "Well done Riley". Ben told Riley. Meanwhile, Shawn was in the car , listening to his I-pod, totally unaware of the danger he and his team was about to be in. "Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite"? Shawn sang badly. "Shawn you know we can still hear you, right"? Ben told Shawn. "Oh, sorry about that". Said Shawn. Shawn looked out the window and saw Ian walking towards the monument. "Uh oh , Ben get out of there now"! Shawn told Ben , using the ear mike. "What's wrong Shawn"? Ben asked Shawn. "Ian is heading your way, you need to get out of there with out him seeing you". Said Shawn. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute". Ben told Shawn. Luckily they got out of the monument without Ian seeing them. "Good work team, now where is the next clue"? Shawn asked Ben. "It's at the Leaning tower of Pisa". Ben told Shawn. "Okay, let's go"! Said Shawn.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: another day, another continent.

1:00 pm , the next day.

Several hours later, the gang arrived in Italy. "Wow, I can't believe we're really here"! Said Riley. "Okay guys here's the plan, we go in and get the clue. Shawn ,and Riley you two stay here and keep an eye on the security camera footage , and tell us in we're in any trouble". Said Ben. "Okay, we can handle that". Shawn said , sounding bored with the job that Ben had given him and Riley. "Okay, if anything happens tell us over your ear-mike". Ben said, handing Shawn an ear-mike. "Okay you guys have fun". Shawn said , putting the ear-mike in his ear. So Ben and the others left to find the next clue, leaving Riley, and Shawn to watch for Ian. (Psych theme plays quietly on Shawn's phone) "Who's calling you"? Riley asked Shawn. "My girl friend Abigail". Shawn told Riley. "You seriously expect me to believe that you have a girlfriend named Abigail". Riley asked skeptically. "Yes , now be quiet"! Said Shawn. "Hi Abigail, how's it going"? Shawn asked Abigail. "Good , would you like to go out on a date tonight"? Abigail asked Shawn. " I would love to, but I'm busy tonight". Said Shawn. "What are you doing tonight anyways"? Asked Abigail. "I'm on a treasure hunt. Sorry ,Riley says I have to get off here". Said Shawn. "Riley? Do you really expect me to believe that Riley Poole from National Treasure is with you"? Abigail asked Shawn. " I want you to believe it". Shawn said jokingly. "Okay prove that Riley's sitting there next to you". Said Abigail. " Okay here's Riley". Shawn said handing the phone to Riley. "Shawn I am not going to do this"! Riley snapped as Shawn handed him the phone. " Oh , hi Abigail. Yes this is Riley Poole". Riley told Abigail. "Okay , and you're sure that you aren't Gus trying to sound like Riley Poole"? Abigail asked Riley. "Positive, we would love to stay and chat ,but we have a job to do". Said Riley. "Okay Riley, you guys have fun". Said Abigail. "Okay we will, bye". Said Riley. "Bye Riley". Said Abigail. "Okay , back to work". Riley said , hacking into the security cameras for the Eiffel tower. "Do see anything yet"? Shawn asked , looking over Riley's shoulder. " No, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't read over my shoulder"! Riley told Shawn. " Hey Shawn, do you guys see anything"? Ben asked Shawn over the ear-mike. "No, wait , Ben get out of there! I think I see Ian"! Shawn told Ben. "Okay , we have the clue , and we'll be out of here in a second". Ben told Shawn. "Okay, but hurry , Ian is heading your way". Said Shawn. Luckily Ben and the others managed to get out being caught by Ian. "So , where's the next clue"? Asked Shawn. "It's at The Smithsonian". Ben told Shawn.


	13. Chapter 13:the Smithsonian museum

Chapter 13: the Smithsonian museum.

4:15 pm , the next day!

The next day, the gang headed back to Washington DC. "Okay , Riley , and Shawn, stay here and watch the security camera on your laptop". Said Ben; Riley ,and Shawn looked at each other and groaned. " You two do your best to contain your excitement". Ben told them jokingly. "Okay , just give me the really uncomfortable ear mike thing already". Said Shawn. "Okay , call us if you have any problems". Said Ben. " Like if Ian finds us, and then kills us"? Shawn asked Ben, and Riley glared at him. "Yes, that would be a big problem". Ben told Shawn. "Go get the clue, we'll be fine". Riley told Ben. " Okay, behave you two". Abigail told Shawn and Riley. "We will". Shawn and Riley said in unison. " Okay let's get to work". Said Riley. " Okay, you do your technical stuff , and I'll sit here an listen to music". Shawn said nonchalantly. " You're not going to sit there and listen to music. Keep a look out for Ian". Riley growled at Shawn. " aye aye captain"! Shawn said sarcastically. "Is everything okay in there"? Ben asked Riley. "Just great". Riley said sarcastically.

" Well do you see anything"? Ben asked Riley. "Nothing yet. Shawn do you see anything"? Said Riley. "Negative". Said Shawn. "Okay tell me if you see anything". Ben replied. "We're lucky Ian hasn't found us". Said Shawn. Unfortunately right after he said that, Ian found them, and kidnapped them. "We're doomed"! Riley squeaked. "We can get out of this, if we work together"! Shawn told Riley. "Okay I'm in". In the mean time , Ben , and the others had discovered that Shawn and Riley were Gone. "It's my fault , I shouldn't have left them alone". Ben said, feeling guilty. "They'll be okay; I've seen Shawn get out of bigger messes than this". Gus told Ben.

" I hope your right". Said Ben.


	14. Chapter 14: entrapment

Chapter 14: entrapment.

5:20 pm.

Some time later , Riley , and Shawn were at Ian's hide out. "Okay Shawn, I'm only going to ask this once. Where's the treasure"? Ian asked Shawn. "I don't know , why don't you ask Riley"? Shawn told Ian. "I think I will". Said Ian. "Okay Poole, where's the treasure". Ian growled. " I really don't know Ian". Riley replied. "Okay , I will leave you two here to think about where the treasure is. Oh and so you two can't get out, my henchmen Leonard , and Ryan , will be guarding the door". Ian said tauntingly. "Okay Ian , you have our word, we won't try to escape". Said Shawn. "Okay , see you guys in four hours". Said Ian. "Okay ,let's get out of here". Shawn said , attempting to get the pocket knife out of his pocket. "Ian said to stay here Shawn". Riley told Shawn. "Since when do we listen to him"? Shawn asked Riley."You"re right Shawn, let's get out of here"! Said Riley. So Shawn scanned the room for way out. "We can go out through the window"! Shawn said hopefully. "The problem with that theory is , we're still tied up"! Snapped Riley. So Shawn continued to search his pockets for his pocket knife. "I can say this because Gus isn't here, bingo"! Shawn said, grasping his pocket knife . So Shawn untied himself and Riley. "Thanks Shawn". Said Riley. "you're welcome, now let's get out of here"! Said Shawn. "Shawn, is that you"? Juliet asked , over the ear mike. "Yeah it's me, did you get the clue"? Said Shawn. "Oh Shawn , we were so worried, are you both okay"? Juliet asked, sounding relieved. "Yes we're both fine, did you find the clue"? Said Shawn. "Yes we found the last clue, it says "Niagara Falls". Said Juliet. "Awesome, can you guys pick us up? We're about ten minutes from Ben and Abigail house". Asked Shawn. "Sure , we'll be there in 30 minutes". Said Juliet. "Okay we'll be ready". Said Shawn.


	15. Chapter 15:atlantis

Chapter 15: Atlantis!

The next day , the gang arrived at Niagara Falls. "Wow Niagara falls, it's much bigger in person". Said Shawn. "Okay , let's go find Atlantis"! Riley said heading towards the falls. "We need to put on scuba diving gear first Riley". Ben said , stopping Riley. "Right, we'll need that if we want to breathe". Riley said , feeling rather stupid. 5 minutes later they were suited up ,and ready to go. "We need a code". Ben said, looking at the padlock on the door. " 42 56 was on the clue from the Eiffel tower". Said Shawn. Ben tried it , and it worked. "Shocker". Riley muttered to himself. They opened the door to find...... an empty room! "Okay Spencer, where's the treasure"? Asked Juliet. "I don't know Jules, it was supposed to be here". Shawn said, disappointedly. " We all thought it would be here, we just have to keep looking". Henry told Shawn. "There's got to be another clue ". Said Riley. "Riley there is no more clues". Shawn growled at Riley. "There's got to be another clue or something". Riley said, as persistent as always. "Riley there are no more clues! Okay it's over, it's been moved. Taken some where else"! Shawn snapped at Riley. Shawn walked to a corner where he could be alone. "Hey Shawn are you okay"? Juliet asked. "I don't know, it's just this is the only thing important I've ever done. I mean in high school I was the one that no one expected to amount to anything. For one week in my pitiful little blip of an existence , I came close to proving them wrong. Now that I've found out that this has all been a lie, I'm back to where I started". Shawn said sadly. "It is real Shawn, because you believed that it was real when everyone else doubted it". Henry told Shawn. "Thanks dad , I really needed that". Said Shawn. "Hey Ben, look at this". Said Abigail, showing Ben a small key hole. "Could it really be that simple"? Shawn said, examining the key they had used to get the clue at the FBI building. "Only one way to find out". Ben said, taking the key from Shawn. Believe it or not, the key worked! "It actually worked". Riley said, sounding awestruck. "Yup, oh and sorry for yelling at you Riley". Shawn told Riley. "Apology accepted Shawn". Said Riley. So they opened the door and found..... Atlantis! "I was right". Shawn said, smiling. "Well done Mr. Spencer, we couldn't have done it with out you". Ben told Shawn. "Thanks Ben". Said Shawn. "So, who's ready to go home"? Abigail asked.

Several hours later , they were back in Washington DC. "So that's it". Agent Sadusky asked Ben. "Pretty much, yes". Said Ben. "And you don't know where Ian's headed"? Sadusky asked Shawn . "Correct, he told us nothing". Shawn told Sadusky. "Okay back to the treasure, each of you will receive 2% , and credit for the find". Said Sadusky. "Okay that's fair, and the rest goes to the museums"? Ben asked. "That is correct". Said Sadusky. A couple days later , Shawn , Gus, Henry, and Juliet were leaving Washington DC to go home. "Do you guys really have to leave". Abigail asked Shawn. "Unfortunately yes, my girlfriend Abigail would kill me if we stayed here". Said Shawn. "We'll call you guys when we go on another treasure hunt". Said Abigail. "Okay , we'll be ready". Said Shawn. "Well I Guess this is good bye". Abigail said. "Bye guys , it's been fun". Shawn said. "Bye". Ben , Abigail , and Riley said in unison.


	16. Chapter 16: fame fortune and pineapples

Chapter 16: fame, fortune, and pineapples!

Two days later , Shawn and Gus were at the Santa Babara Police department. "I wonder why the chief wanted to see us in her office". Gus asked Shawn. "Either she wants to tell us about a new case, or we're in serious trouble". Said Shawn. "I think it's a little creepy that this place is completely deserted". Gus said, cringing slightly.

"Gus don't be a rabid squirrel with a mustache". Said Shawn. When they opened the door the chief's office , everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. "Gus did I forget your birthday again". Shawn asked Gus. "We just wanted to congratulate you guys for finding Atlantis". Buzz Mcnabb told them. "Thanks , but Juliet helped". Said Shawn. "Speaking of which, where is Jules anyways"? Asked Shawn. "Right here, I made your favorite, pineapple upside down cake". Said Juliet. "Oh, and we invited Abigail". Lassiter said. "Shawn , I can't believe you guys really found Atlantis". Abigail said , sounding surprised. "Maybe you can come with us on our next treasure hunt". Said Shawn. "Maybe". Abigail said.

The end.

Author's note: Thanks for reading the fake psychic's guide to treasure hunting. It's been a joy to write this. Please review. There will be a sequel called "of treasure and pineapples, I hope to post chapter 1 tomorrow. Until next time, ciao.


End file.
